The Low Fuel Light
by Shakabuku
Summary: There are certain things you should never ignore, like your low fuel light and love. ONE SHOT


There was no doubt in her mind, Thomas Quincy was not only going to be reimbursing her for her troubles and then some, but he was going to receive a punch to his already bruised shoulder, a slap upside the head, a tongue lashing and an elbow to the ribs, just for good measure. The previous playboy may have experienced his fair share of compromising positions thanks to his own stupidity, but this had to be one of the most asinine things he had done since he stopped gracing the cover of every tabloid, every week. Mr. Big car man, "oh I know how to fix the engine" & "I can make two things purr, women and cars," was a complete jackass. The big shot was stranded on the side of a country road praying that his cell phone battery didn't die before the Calvary could arrive.

The Calvary, however, was filling the plastic container from her garage, that was supposed to be used for the lawn mower, full of gas. Of course standing at the same pump she had just used to fill up her own tank earlier that day resulted in her "bitching" to her friend in the passenger seat about the idiot formerly known as Little Tommy Q. Why she even felt it was necessary for her to help such an idiot out was beyond her. It's not like they were anything to one another, one brief stint at romance had only become a short what if, an almost romance if you would. She had no ties to him, so what if he was her producer and they kissed on occasion, she didn't owe him anything.

That didn't change the fact that she was driving forty-five minutes out of the way to be his knight in shining armor, oh the irony. She was supposed to be shopping. She was supposed to be helping Kwest pick out one of the biggest jewelry purchase he would ever be making in his lifetime. She was supposed to be reassuring him that her sister would be saying yes to his proposal. But when it came to Tom Quincy plans had a way of getting thrown out the window. "Kwest I am so sorry about all of this." "No worries it's not like this is vital to my future or anything," he responded slightly perturbed, enough to make Jude cringe at the insinuation. "You're his friend too, you would have done the same thing," she noted. Chuckling at her defense he said, "No I would have laughed my ass off at him, then told him it was his own fault for not getting AAA."

"I can't just abandon him," she muttered in response. In turn Kwest simply rolled his eyes. It was pretty obvious that she couldn't abandon him, couldn't leave him behind. Tom Quincy was embedded into her DNA somehow and for some reason they were genetically programmed to one another, despite the common knowledge that they were both the best and worst thing for one another. In an attempt to end the conversation at that she blasted the radio.

The roads were winding and made her dizzy as she drove. The scenery was a blur as the trees seemed endless and average. It was quiet and boring to her, something that only made her head spin with thoughts she had long since tried to banish. No noise except the radio and gravel beneath her tires, it equaled time to ponder, especially after the not so hidden inferences made by Kwest. Why was she going through this much trouble for him? He was obnoxious, infuriating, forgetful - the asshole had even forgot to pick her up one morning when her car was in the shop. Something about a one night stand wanting another round, not that he had told her that, she had overheard that from a conversation he had with Speed. He really was a completely unreliable jerk, yet she was on this damn thought provoking road.

Kwest was agitated beyond belief, but as he turned his head to see his driver with a scowl on her face in deep contemplation, turning her knuckles white with the grip she had on the steering wheel, he couldn't help but feel pity for her. She was doing him a favor and it's not like Tommy wasn't enough torture for her poor soul to go through. She was nice. She was caring. She was perfect. Had she not been off limits all those years, because of her producer he may have even looked at her a little differently than he did. She didn't deserve all she had gone through because of his best friend, that was for sure. Maybe he could cut her some slack, yell at the person who really deserved the blame. Then again Quincy was just as tortured as she was only in a completely different sort of twisted way. They have always made quite the pair.

Tommy was pissed, plain and simple. Who goes on a pointless drive to think things out only to end up stranded on the side of the god damn road? Well that would be Tom Quincy of course, king of instability, ignorance and incompetence. He had needed time to think, a long drive giving him more than enough opportunity to contemplate and relax - that was until he came to a chugging stop. After a rather lengthy rant containing an innumerable amount of expletives, he came to a depressing conclusion. There was only one person who would care enough to help him. The one person he could always count on, even if it was to only drive him insane - Jude. So he called her, begged her, charmed her, and promised her dinner. It wasn't as hard to convince her as it was to swallow his pride. When he saw her Mustang in the distance his stomach did a little flip, maybe it was that fact that he was saved, maybe it was something more.

Her car sidled up next to his on the side of the road. Kwest stayed put in his passenger seat as Jude popped the trunk and retrieved the stupid gas container. Slamming the trunk closed she walked towards a rather calm looking Tom Quincy, even stranded he seemed nonchalant, asshole. "I believe you're in need of my services," she quipped. With playful smirk on his face he answered her, "I can always use servicing from you, girl." "Such a dirty mind you have, maybe I should just take my gas and leave." He pushed himself off the side of the car and approached her, "Do you really wanna leave me to hitchhike home with naughty college coeds." With a roll of her eyes she ruined his fantasy, "The only thing that'll pick you up will be a creepy old trucker named Bubba, who's been on the road on his own for way too long. And when that happens I suggest you keep one eye open at all times, who knows where his hands will end up on that little boybanders body of yours."

"You're right, what self respecting college coed would take this dirty ass dirt road home?" Jude just walked forward and shoved the full container into Tommy's abdomen, "They wouldn't pick you up on any road, has-been." She was feisty as per usual. "Please everyone wants their fifteen minutes of fame with Tom Quincy." "Try fifteen seconds," she threw over her shoulder before she leaned against the side of the car. God did he adore how feisty she could be. He began to take off his gas cap, "Like you would know." Shaking her head she bumped his arm, "Why were you all the way out here." With a shrug of his shoulders he said, "Needed to think."

Jude just nodded her head, she knew the feeling. The wind picked up and blew her hair around in a whirl. The sun was shining, her blonde hair was flying and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. When it settled down, he used his free hand to gently brush away the strand of hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. "Thanks for saving my ass." "What kind of knight-ess in shining armor would I be if I didn't?" With a quirk of his brow, "Are you reducing me to a maiden?" Glaring at him slightly she retorted, "Would you reduce me to one? A damsel in distress, who must be saved?" "Now I need to be saved?" All of the playfulness of the conversation seemed to die the moment she reopened her mouth, "I did have to come to the rescue on my mustang. So yes Tommy, I have to save you everyday. If it's not one thing, it's another."

"So I'm a complete mess then." A smile graced her lips as she conceded, "Pretty much." He maneuvered himself towards her, switching the container from one side to the other. Standing basically on top of her he whispered out, "At least someone will save me," before gently sweeping up her lips in a kiss. She tried to break the kiss, "Tommy you'll spill the," but he refused to let her speak. He had other ideas about how they should be used. The empty container clattered to the ground as he repositioned his hands around Jude's waist bracing himself against the car. As they pulled apart Jude couldn't help the smile that radiated from her face. "How about next time I save you," he propositioned before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

Just like that the moment was gone and he had begun to replace the gas tank cap. She muttered a goodbye and he made hollow promises of seeing her later. Jude took a deep breath before taking her place behind the wheel. "Jude-" "Not a word Kwest." Before she even had the chance to bang her head against the steering wheel Tommy had pulled away leaving her behind on a lonely dirt road. Staring at her with sad eyes Kwest disobeyed her wishes, "You love him don't you." Exhaling deeply and letting her head recline almost painfully against the head rest she repeated, "Not a word Kwest." With that she drove away to help another girl marry the man of her dreams.


End file.
